Przeszłość powróci
by EwelinaTheAngel
Summary: Discord, odkąd uratował Fluttershy przed niechybną śmiercią, żywi nieznane mu dotąd uczucia do żółtej pegaz. Postanawia wyjawić Fluttershy swój afekt na zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami Gali Grand Galopu. Lecz podczas przyjęcia ma mieć miejsce wydarzenie, które odmieni losy wszystkich i zamieni Equestrię w niebezpieczną krainę, gdzie każdy dzień jest walką o przetrwanie.
1. Prolog

_Przeszłość powróci,_

 _Rzewną pieśń zanuci._

 _Odżyją wspomnienia,_

 _Co wyblakły już._

 _Gdy milenium minie,_

 _W północnej godzinie_

 _Odzwierciedli zemstę,_

 _Którą wieków pokrył kurz._

 _Dawną inkantację,_

 _Którą wieków pokrył kurz._

 _Mrok pochłonie_

 _Wszystko już._


	2. Chapter I

Discord nie mógł się doczekać tegorocznej Gali Grand Galopu. To miała być jego pierwsza taka okazja. Myśl o niej napełniała draconequusa niewysłowioną uciechą. Jednak najbardziej rad był z tego, przez kogo został na nią zaproszony. Jego najdroższa przyjaciółka, Fluttershy, bez wahania zaproponowała mu, ażeby jej towarzyszył podczas tego wieczoru.

\- Naprawdę chcesz tam iść... ze mną? - Discord spytał żółtą pegaz. - Wiesz jak kucyki reagują na mój widok. - zwiesił głowę. - Nie chcę ci popsuć takiej okazji, jaką jest Gala.

\- Ależ Discordzie - Fluttershy położyła mu kopytko na ramieniu. - Każdy wie, że bardzo się zmieniłeś.

\- Lecz nie każdy jest w stanie dać temu wiary... - odparł zimno. - Powzięty przez ogół _parti pris_ * działa na mą niekorzyść.

\- Nie martw się, nic złego się nie wydarzy - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Obiecuję.

Discord przez chwilę wahał się co odpowiedzieć pegaz. Nie znalazłszy odpowiednich słów, by zrespondować żółtej pegaz, objął ją i przytulił.

\- Masz rację, Fluttershy... dziękuję - Discord zdobył się na nikły uśmiech.

\- Nie ma za co, w końcu od tego są przyjaciele. - odparła ciepło Fluttershy.

To był ten dzień. Discord stał przed lustrem w swej komnacie i przymierzał stroje. Przez szkarłatne szybki oprawionego w ołowiane ramy okna, wpadało światło Księżyca, które padając na ułożoną z ceramicznych płyt podłogę, nadawało komnacie iście solenny wygląd.

Ostatecznie draconequus zdecydował się na klasyczny frak, parę czarnych trzewików oraz czarny, długi płaszcz. Tego szczególnego wieczora musi wyglądać dystyngowanie, a nie groźnie wśród tłumu. Nie może zawieść Fluttershy.

Discord przymierzał właśnie czarny cylinder, lecz uznał, iż jawił by się wśród tłumu nazbyt ostentacyjnie. Spojrzał na swe odbicie w lustrze. Westchnął i zamknął oczy.

\- Kogo ja próbuję oszukać... - pokręcił głową.

" _W tafli lustra widzę twarz,"_ \- pierwsze słowa piosenki uformowały się na ustach patrzącego na swe odbicie draconequusa, tnąc nocną ciszę aksamitnym tembrem jego głosu.

" _Która cudzą zdaje się._

 _Dawnej dumy wygasł blask,_

 _W oczach boleść jawi się._

 _Gdybym był nie zgodził się,"_ \- w odbiciu pojawiła się scena przywiezienia zaklętego w kamień Discorda przez Celestię, by Powierniczki Elementów Harmonii zdjęły zeń czar.

" _By zreformowano mnie,_

 _Nie poznałbym nigdy jej -"_ \- w lustrze przewijały się momenty, spędzone razem z Fluttershy.

" _Fluttershy, najdroższej mej."_ \- obraz zatrzymał się, ukazując promienne oblicze pegaz.

W lustrze z powrotem ukazała się twarz draconequusa.

" _Nie powinienem był_

 _Starać się z całych sił,_

 _Aby zobaczyła we mnie kogoś, kto_

 _Zdoła odmienić się,_

 _Wyrzec się drogi złej."_

Discord przerwał, by spojrzeć w gwiaździstą, hebanową noc za oknem.

" _Od tamtego czasu ja"_ \- Discord zniżył ton swego głosu do niemalże szeptu.

" _Widzę ją w moich snach._

 _Fluttershy, pragnę byś_

 _Wiedziała…"_

Ach, jakże żałował, że nie jest zwykłym kucykiem. Do tego żalu przyczyniła się pewna przezeń skrywana osobliwość uczuć. Wydarzenie dające początek tej osobliwości, zdarzyło się w nie cały miesiąc po jego resocjalizacji.

Tamtego pamiętnego wieczora Fluttershy przebywała na farmie Sweet Apple. Pomagała Applejack w sprzątaniu stodoły.

\- Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się przyjść i mi pomóc - powiedziała do przyjaciółki pomarańczowa klacz, zagrabiając podłogę. - Bez ciebie nie zdążyłabym przed zapadnięciem zmroku.

\- Nie ma za co, Applejack - Fluttershy posłała przyjaciółce nieśmiały uśmiech.

Applejack nagle przystanęła, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniała.

\- Z tego wszystkiego - zaczęła farmerka - nie zdążyła żem cię spytać, jak mają się twoje stosunki z Discordem.

\- Ach, dobrze - odparła żółta pegaz. - Potrafi być bardzo pomocny. Wczoraj na przykład przygotował na obiad zapiekankę z grzybami i sosem z sera camembert, a jako przystawkę - crème brûlée.

\- A czy...? - zaczęła Applejack, lecz zauważywszy dym dobywający się z sufitu, krzyknęła: Pali się!

Fluttershy spojrzała w tym kierunku, co przyjaciółka, dostrzegłszy jedynie prawie niedostrzegalną strużkę szarego dymu, która nieoczekiwanie rozbłysła rdzawym blaskiem. Jęzor ognia momentalnie rozszczepił się na kilka mniejszych, które momentalnie się powiększały. W krótkim czasie budynek stanął w ogniu.

Applejack udało się zeń wydostać, lecz Fluttershy nie miała takiego szczęścia - nagły rozbłysk oślepił żółtą pegaz, by za chwilę mogła ujrzeć otaczającą ją zewsząd ścianę ognia.

\- Spokojnie, sprowadzę pomoc! - zdołała jeszcze usłyszeć Fluttershy, nim zemdlała z powodu duszącego dymu, który wdarł się do jej płuc.

Discord w tym czasie siedział na czubku drzewa i obserwował zeń Ponyville. Zwróciwszy wzrok w stronę Akrów Słodkich Jabłek, spostrzegł dym wydobywający się ze stodoły rodziny Apple. W pierwszej chwili ucieszył się z widoku niezaprzeczalnego, aczkolwiek znikomego, chaosu. Po chwili uprzytomnił sobie, że Fluttershy poszła pomagać w sprzątaniu stodoły, która... właśnie się paliła!

Discord czym prędzej wzbił się w powietrze i podążył w stronę farmy, sprawdzić, czy Fluttershy nic się nie stał łyszał krzyk Applejack i wtedy był już pewien, iż jego przyjaciółka znajduje się w budynku zdana na pastwę ognia.

Z pomocą magii udało się mu ugasić pożar, po czym spróbował dostać się do wnętrza stodoły.

\- Fluttershy! - zawołał, licząc na odpowiedź ze strony przyjaciółki. - Fluttershy! Gdzie…

Spostrzegł pegaza leżącego pomiędzy palącymi się deskami. Podbiegł do niej i podniósł ją.

\- Fluttershy... - wyszeptał Discord do nieprzytomnej pegaz. - Fluttershy - pogładził ją po policzku.

Gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi ze strony Fluttershy, ogarnął go przeto lęk o najgorszym, lecz spostrzegłszy nieznaczny, miarowy ruch klatki piersiowej pegaz, podał w wątpliwość swe obawy.

Postanowił więc przenieść Fluttershy do jej chatki. Trzymając w ramionach nieprzytomną pegaz, użył zaklęcia teleportacji.

Gdy byli już na miejscu, draconequus położył zemdloną przyjaciółkę w łóżku.

Patrząc na nieprzytomną pegaz, Discord poczuł dziwne uczucie _in_ _petto*_ *. Z początku nie był pewien, czym jest i co je spowodowało. W miarę upływu czasu, który spędził czekając na przebudzenie się Fluttershy, utwierdził się w swym przekonaniu.

Uświadomił sobie, że była dlań najdroższą i najbliższą osobą w całym jego długim życiu. Myśl, że mógł ją tak łatwo stracić, gdyby w porę nie interweniował, doprowadzała go do wewnętrznej psychozy _et id genus omne**_ *.

Lecz każde spojrzenie na przyjaciółkę, uspokajało jego ogarnięty lękiem umysł, zastępując strach jakimś ciepłym uczuciem, którego draconequus nigdy przedtem nie czuł...

Spostrzegł, że Fluttershy zaczyna odzyskiwać przytomność.

\- Och... - jęknął pegaz. - Co się stało?

\- Razem z Applejack sprzątałyście jej stodołę... - zaczął Discord i westchnął. - Nagle budynek zaczął się palić, a ty.. zostałaś weń uwięziona... - zamknął oczy. - Straciłaś przytomność... - urwał.

\- Co się stało potem? - spytała Fluttershy jakby... z pewną dozą współczucia dla draconequusa. - W jaki sposób zdołałam ujść cało?

Discord podniósł głowę i spojrzał Fluttershy w oczy.

\- Więc... - zaczął. - Ja… - westchnął. - Ujrzałem płonący budynek na farmie Sweet Apple

i przypomniałem sobie, że pomagałaś wtedy na farmie Applejack. Słyszałem jak Applejack krzyknęła i wiedziałam, że jesteś w środku... Ugasiłem pożar i poszedłem cię poszukać... Leżałaś na podłodze.. Wyglądałaś jak martwa... - przerwał na chwilę,

zamknąwszy oczy. - Atoli spostrzegłem twój słaby oddech i cię tutaj przyniosłem.

\- Discordzie... Uratowałeś mnie.. - wyszeptała Fluttershy.

\- Drobiazg, naprawdę - uśmiechnął się w stronę pegaz.

Fluttershy wstała z łóżka, podeszła do draconequusa i przytuliła go.

Discord patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma, nie ośmieliwszy się poruszyć, ni oddychać. Czuł, jak jego serce przyspieszyło; czuł, jakby zaraz miało przebić się przez jego klatkę piersiową. Poczuł w środku ucisk, który zdołał przyrównać do zbyt ciasno związanego gorsetu. Oblała go wszechogarniająca fala ciepła. Całe jego ciało przeszły ciarki.

\- Och, Fluttershy... - wyszeptał do ucha pegaz. - Ma droga Fluttershy... Jak mógłbym kiedykolwiek pozwolić, by stała ci się jakaś krzywda?

*z góry powzięta opinia

**w głębi ducha, potajemnie

***i wszystkiego w tym rodzaju


End file.
